


New Frontiers

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles X
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: What better way to ring in the New Year then to throw up some VERY old concepts and clear out my smut docs?





	New Frontiers

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to ring in the New Year then to throw up some VERY old concepts and clear out my smut docs?

So in addition to getting plastered, it turns out Mimeosomes could also be aroused… maybe not the best feature for when Rook was roughing it in the wilds, but here in NLA it was certainly a wonderful sensation to be had. Less nice at a fancy restaurant with a date that was constantly teasing him perhaps, but hey; he’d been sure to leave a nice tip behind before practically carrying her back to her place in the Administrative District (He’d have to apologize to the techies he’d bowled over later).

 

Kristy had a pretty nice apartment in the AD of all places (turns out their were housing facilities outside the Barracks… who knew?); sparse and compact, but still in top form. But none of the decor was on his mind as he pressed her against the nearby wall, greedily probing her mouth with his tongue as she fruitlessly attempted to match. Part of her issue was how much reach he had, being a good foot over her head and having a firm grip to prop up her bare shoulders. Not to say Kristy was tiny; the simple height difference between her and her older fling was just so striking.

 

It wasn’t really clear what would’ve turned heads more; the sight of one of the stars of BLADE in a stiff suit alongside her (coupled with her less-then-modest dress of choice), the nearly two-decade gap between the duo, or her not-so-subtle antics beneath a table whose cloth left just enough room below to notice the feet of those that sat around it (as well as hers conspicuous absence). Regardless, they’d just barely gotten the check delivered by a flustered waitress then the aroused warrior slammed down his card and ran out the door with her in tow. To be honest neither cared at the chaos in their wake or his blatant abuse of power commandeering the lift up from the RD; their only focus was on getting to her place as quickly as possible.

 

So no sooner had the doors been slammed shut did the two finally attack each other, hungrily groping each other’s bodies as their faces fused into a sweaty mess. From behind her shaded glasses, Kristy’s eyes rolled into the back of her head as his dominant hand reached down to play with her soaked panites. All the while they made slow-yet-persistent progress across her apartment; slamming into any surface tall enough to affix her long enough for another round before he trudged forward. Even tripping over one of her barstools and practically crashing against the wall barely fazed them as her fingers dug through the gelled locks of hair.

 

At last he managed to kick open her bedroom door, stepping inside and finally breaking away before either one passed out from a lack of oxygen. With the brief respite their lungs had demanded, Kristy took the time to strip out of her cocktail dress and underwear, leaving just a pair of stockings and her prescription glasses. Rook was far more overt; kicking away his pants and tearing off the tank top he’d had underneath his buttoned shirt. He didn’t even bother with his socks, not that he’d have the time as Kristy slammed her hot, naked body into him.

 

Rather than let his bulk catch her fall, the Reclaimer opted to just go with the flow; crashing onto her bed as she continued to nibble and lick his neck. Her manicured nails scraped against his body, leaving light marks across the artificial layer of skin atop his Mimeosome form. His own hands were equally busy as one reached behind to cup her ass while the other dug its way into her short blonde locks. The room was filled with the wet sounds and subdued moans as the lights in her foyer cut out due a lack of motion.

 

In the dark he could just make out her eyes from behind her paling glasses. The colors were a mystery, but like the whereabouts of his credit card such specifics were irrelevant to his current interest. All that mattered was her… well that and establishing HIS place in their carnal war.

 

 ***SMACK!** *****

 

“Ooooh… do it again, Rook.” Kristy cooed as she grinded against his stiff desire. Her moans turned into squeaks as the BLADE operative complied to her request, smacking her rear with an audible ‘slap’. This time his hand stayed just long enough to roughly massage her cheek before withdrawing briefly. He was a little more forceful than she expected, but to be honest the developer couldn’t complain. It was only natural after all, especially for him; A man far more comfortable in the hostile wilds of Mira than he was in NLA with the exception of the industrial wings or the Skell hangers.

 

But now that he was outside of that tailored-yet restrictive suit, she could relish the sights of the famous Reclaimer; the same one she’d watched as he boldly trudged over every corner of Mira, the wild glint in his eyes while he was engaged in combat, or the tantalizing sight of his rippled form after he suffered a wardrobe malfunction… Kristy had been sure to make a copy of that moment for her ‘private’ use. But as she felt his towering spire of artificial virility rub against her sopping desire, she was confident that she’d never have to break out Luciel again.

 

Rook’s palms cupped her breasts, kneading the fat sacs like a baker handles dough. While her usual outfit flaunted such gifts, the truth was they weren’t even her most valued asset. No, that prize went to the two reddened pillows that usually cushioned her for hours on end as she stared at a monitor. But now that a new purpose had been presented, she already found herself missing his rough treatment, even if the fingers tweaking her nipples made her toes curl just as much. And when he rolled her onto her back and plunged his dick into her, she was almost certain her toes were about to pop clean off.

 

Despite the roughness, it was a surprisingly tame position. Kristy would never really call herself a prude, but there was just something…intimate, about looking each other in the eyes while fucking. Even if the dark left only bare silhouettes from the windows outside, the two artificial beings could see each other so clearly. It was why she kept her glasses on, even in the midst of sexual congress. But if this was just an outlet or something more… well, she was scared to find out.

 

As his hips slammed into her, the towering man craned his neck down to take a whiff of her disheveled locks. Her shampoo was a familiar scent; the flowers of Noctilim if he was being precise. If she knew that such a place was his favorite region on Mira, he couldn’t say. All he knew was that he wanted to keep screwing her until her voice gave out…

 

Kristy’s head sank further into the mattress as she felt her insides churning. Her usually professional mannerisms had long since gone out the window, as she was reduced further and further into a state of sexual frenzy. When Rook’s hand dipped down to start playing with her sensitive clit, it was the end of her line. Feeling such stimulation, even in a replicated manner, was enough to cause the blonde fox to scream as her body practically shut down in pure bliss…

 

From the foyer outside, a tone chimed: ten o’clock; a mere hour after they’d fled the restaurant. As her senses came back online, Kristy felt Rook’s stiff cock still throbbing inside her.

 

It would be another few hours before either one would truly give…

* * *

 

Kristy never realized how massive the rugged Reclaimer was until she tried to steal his lips. When a direct approach was clearly out of the question, the blonde opted to reach up and pull his head back whilst standing on the tips of her toes. Rubbing her robe-clad chest aginast his bare back as her manicured fingers wove into his brunette locks, the woman’s tongue clashed against his in a lazy-yet-sporting battle.

 

Waking up to an empty bed had been disappointing, at least until she heard the sounds of sizzling and the clatter of metal pans coming from her kitchen. The sight of the renowned Reclaimer whipping up a culinary storm in her apartment with only his boxers and an apron… well even her sore hips and satisfied loins were starting to get some cravings.

 

“Hell of a wake-up.” He smirked as she pulled back. From behind her glasses, the professional’s eyes relished the sight of his rippling muscles as he flipped a pan of eggs over the burners. Running a successful data probe network, pulling home countless successful missions and the paychecks that it would warrant, AND being a pretty decent chef… what a lucky girl she was.

 

“If you’d stayed in bed, I could’ve given you something MUCH better.” Kristy mused as she leaned back with her own grin, not even caring that the act of crossing her arms caused one of her breasts to pop out. “So what’s for breakfast?” she asked as her stomach immodestly reacted to all the tantalizing stimulation.

 

Rook finished throwing on some spices before glancing back, getting a nice eyeful of the same bouncing fun bags he’d been relishing a few hours ago. “How does eggs, bacon, and some croissants sound?” he asked as he put the flaky pastries in the oven and set a timer. If his caluclations were right, all three dishes should be ready at just the right time.

 

“What about some sausage?” she asked as she strutted over.

 

“Do you have any? I couldn’t find them in your fridg-oh.” The BLADE caught on pretty quickly as he looked at her sultry smirk as her other hand dipped into his underwear. The man made sure his food wasn’t going to burn before returning all his focus to the saucy mynx at his feet.

 

“No…but you do.” The shade-wearing blonde purred as she reached into his boxers and fished out his hardening cock. “Keep an eye on the timer for me.” Kristy ordered before engulfing his sore glans in her mouth. As she got into the rhythm of bobbing her head and leaving trails of spit with her tongue, her eyes locked gaze on his labored face. While her pussy and even her ass had gotten a good seeing to earlier, she had yet to accept his load in her mouth… a mercy for her that he’d taken a quick shower before starting breakfast.

 

Over the sounds of sizzling bacon and the hum of her oven, the symphony of slobbers and coughs filled their ears. Not even the subdued rumble of a passing motorcade registered above the carnal tones. As she pulled away only long enough to start lathering his shaft with her tongue, flashes of the night before went through her head… moreso the damage that their marathon had caused to her humble abode. Whilest the foyer and kitchen had been spared (well, the latter not so much now), her bedroom and bathroom were not so fortunate. Her sheets, the shower, the wall mirror, and even her dresser would need a deep cleaning.

 

Kristy felt his hands grip her head, weaving his thick fingers between her disheveled blonde locks. The wonder of even such a minute sensation being perfectly registered by her detached body was but an afterthought as she brought her own palms up to his swinging balls. All the while her gaze was thoroughly locked on Rook; the superstar hotshot of Team Elma, now putty in her deft hands and smirking lips.

 

The taste of artificially synthesized cum filled her mouth. While the taste of the genuine article was a distant memory after three years as a Mimeosome, the salty mixture was close enough to register as such on her false taste buds. The blonde managed to swallow about four or so loads before she was forced to withdraw. The blonde watched as an errant rope of spunk streaked her glasses; a stark contrast between her tinted shades and his discharge. As her outstretched tongue caught more of the gooey treat, the developer was already planning her next move.

 

The counter and table were out (no sense screwing where the food was going to go), but maybe after a quick meal (or another one, in her case) they could adjourn to the nearby couch? There was nothing wrong with having a late day after all…

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, how frequently do I actually write shit like this taking place in a bedroom, much less on an actual BED of all things?? I liked the concept behind Kristy and her FrontierNav background, and hey it’s not like she’s necessarily hard on the eyes, right? So after going back through my videos of a Xenoblade X play through to refresh myself on the character and taking a hacksaw and a gallon of glue to the smut section (yee gods it was rough), here we are.
> 
> As for Cross, er, Rook… well my character was an older, rugged warrior with a bit of a streak. I guess if anyone’s against it and actually bothers to comment, I’ll use a more ‘traditional’ look for the character (he’s still a Warrior though; no changing that) that’s closer in age. But to be honest I liked being able to step out and explore the dynamic of an older gentleman again. I’ve actually got a few half-baked ideas for Xenoblade X that I’ll be looking to put out, so I guess that’s another in my ever-growing list…
> 
> And before anyone asks; NO LIN… NOT HAPPENING.


End file.
